El origen de los guardianes 2
by The Mystery Girl 245
Summary: Un año después de la ultima batalla con Pitch, el regresa con sed de venganza pero esta vez con aliados, los guardianes tendrán que obtener la ayuda de una peculiar chica, que resulta tener algo que ver con el pasado de Jack, que es eso, pues averígualo aquí. Atentamente The Mystery Girl. Ojala les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologo:_

**Existo desde hace mucho tiempo…**

_Una chica se fue levantando lentamente del suelo, casi flotando, provocado que saliera nieve de sus delicadas manos, empezó a abrir los ojos paulatinamente y lo primero que vio fue una gran luna, se asustó un poco al ver lo que salía de sus manos_

**¿Quién soy yo?... **

_La chica sorprendida de lo que hizo abrió los ojos como platos. Observó que su cabello era largo y blanco como la nieve, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, su piel era pálida tenía 2 alas brillante y un collar de media luna plateado. Después observó lo que vestía, era un vestido café con verde de manga larga y unos simples zapatos. Empezó a levantar sus pies del suelo y a volar descontroladamente, cuando pudo controlarse un poco vio a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo al cual se acercó rápidamente. Al aterrizar pudo notar que sus alas se ocultaron, para ella era extraño, pero, tendría que acostumbrarse. Empezó a caminar por el sendero del pueblo, después de unos minutos se quedó en medio. El astro lunar hizo que la chica leyera lo que decía en su collar._

**Me llamó Luna Snow….**

_La chica toco la puerta de una posada, y una señora le abrió._

_Disculpe, me podría dar posada.- después la señora le respondió_

_Claro pero necesito tu nombre -._

_Me llamó Luna Snow.-_

_Pues pasa por favor no creo que quieras congelarte- le dijo la señora._

_Muchas gracias – dijo Luna al entrar. _


	2. capitulo 1

**301 años después….**

_Era un día cualquiera en la vida Norte, era diciembre, pronto llegaría la navidad y tenía que estar listo, mientras él estaba haciendo los juguetes en su estudio y esperando que sus elfos le trajeran galletas, un yeti entro muy preocupado y le grito algo al guardián que solo puede entender su lenguaje, después dijo Norte _

– _¿Un problema con el globo?- el guardián tomó sus espadas y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala del globo rogando que no fuera Pitch de nuevo._

_Al llegar Norte, todas las luces empezaron a prenderse y apagarse, de pronto el globo se vio cubierto de arena negra y aparecieron 3 sombras; una era la de Pitch y las otras dos eran desconocidas. Norte preocupado le dijo a los elfos _

– _hagan los preparativos, vamos a tener visitas – y volvió a encender la aurora boreal para avisar a los guardianes que habían problemas. _

**En el palacio de los dientes: **

_Tooth estaba viendo los dientes que habían recolectado sus hadas, eran tan brillantes y estaban bien cuidados, ella se preguntaba qué recuerdos guardaban de los niños, cuando, babytooth hizo que viera el cielo con la aurora, entonces, voló más rápido que un relámpago y se dirigió al polo norte junto a sus hadas._

**En la madriguera: **

_El conejo de pascua estaba decorando los huevos con mucha paciencia cuando por accidente miró al cielo y vio la aurora. El conejo un poco molesto se levantó y dejo de hacer su trabajo, con su pata hizo un agujero en el suelo que lo llevó directo al polo norte._

**En algún lugar del mundo: **

_Sandman se encontraba en su escondite creando sueños, él sonrió por su trabajo y se quedó pensando por un momento. Puso su vista en el cielo y miro la aurora, entonces creo un avión y voló hacia el polo._

**En Burgess: **

_Jack se encontraba caminando sobre los techos de las casas de burgess, estaba descansando después de haber tenido una guerra de bolas de nieve con Jaime y sus amigos, y pasar un tiempo con él contándole historias. Ya casi anochecía cuando se quedó viendo hacia el cielo y observó la aurora, luego se dirigió rápido al polo norte pensando que podría ser esta vez._

**En el polo norte: **

_Jack llegó un poco atrasado a la reunión, fue lo bueno de llegar justó a tiempo ya que Norte estaba a punto de decir porque los llamó. _

_Guardianes los he llamado para avisarles que Pitch ha estado aquí en el polo con otras 2 personas y presiento que planea algo malo, lo siento en mi estómago -. _

_Todos los demás guardianes se preocuparon un poco, de repente la luna apareció en el cielo y todos lo supieron porque nadie se estaba peleando, este astro se reflejó en la piedra de los guardianes que empezó a levantarse, entonces Tooth dijo_

_El hombre de la luna va elegir a un nuevo guardián ¿Quién creen que será?_

_La marmota no, por favor – dijo el conejo de pascua rogando a aquel astro. Después apareció la imagen del siguiente guardián y Norte no lo pudo creer. _

_¿Luna Snow?- luego Tooth dijo muy feliz_

_¡Sí!, al fin una chica – enseguida el conejo de pascua dijo_

_Por lo menos me cae bien, aunque sea una chica – inmediatamente Jack preguntó_

_¿Quién es Luna Snow? – , después Norte le respondió _

_Ella es un hada que controla el invierno y el agua, la conozco desde hace muchos años y es eternamente joven al igual que tú, creo que tienen la misma edad._

_Y entonces ¿Quién ira por ella? –dijo Tooth._

_Qué tal sin van Jack y Norte- respondió el conejo de pascua. _

_Bien Jack, iremos nosotros –le dijo Norte a Jack_

_Está bien, nos vemos en un rato, adiós- dijo Jack a los demás guardianes. _


	3. capitulo 2

**hola lectoras, bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 2, que va dedicado a sword of wind, espero que les guste.**

**Atte. The Mystery Girl 245**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Burgess…**

_Señorita Luna necesita algo más – dijo la aeromoza._

_Por el momento no, gracias –le respondió Luna amablemente._

_Bueno, bienvenida de vuelta a Burgess, hay muchos de sus fans afuera –dijo la aeromoza algo preocupada._

_No se preocupe, yo ya me acostumbre- le respondió Luna al aterrizar el avión._

_Después de unos minutos, Luna estaba rodeada de fans, globos, paparazis que querían tomarle fotos, Noticieros importantes que querían entrevistarla, cuanta presión para una cantante famosa y su banda, pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados. Los de la banda eran sus amigos y mejor amiga de la preparatoria: Natalie, Ben, Charlie y Jennifer. Al salir del aeropuerto, un carro estaba esperando a la banda, que los iba a llevar a un estudio para una canción, al meterse todos Luna dijo_

_Primero, necesito que me lleves a un lugar y luego podemos ir al estudio, por favor - le dijo casi rogando a la conductora._

_Sí, te llevaré a ese lugar –le respondió la conductora al arrancar el carro._

_Mientras estaban en el carro se oyó en el radio una de sus canciones "Determinate" que habían grabado hace algunos meses, todos los chicos se dieron cuenta y empezaron a cantarla excepto Luna que estaba pensando en otra cosa._

**En la casa de Jamie…**

_Sophie,__Jamie y sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo en la nieve, aunque no era lo mismo sin Jack, lo estaban esperando desde hace un rato, cuando de repente un carro muy elegante se paró enfrente de su casa y los chicos no pudieron creer a quien estaban viendo._

_¡Luna! –gritaron los niños de felicidad corriendo hacia ella._

_¡chicos! –dijo ella abrazando a todos los niños._

_Luna, te puedes quedar a cenar con nosotros –dijo Jamie entusiasmado._

_Claro, pero antes de eso ya se me había olvidado tenemos que ir a grabar una canción, bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche, adiós –le respondió Luna._

_¡Adiós! –gritaron todos los niños después de entrar a la casa para avisarle a la mamá de Jamie._

_Cuando llegaron chicos al estudio, el director les dijo que entraran a la cabina de grabación y empezaran a prepararse._

_¡listos! –gritó el director._

_¡listos! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos para grabar Livin´On A High Wire._

_Mientras tanto Norte y Jack estaban buscando a Luna, Jack oyó una canción que lo atrajo hasta la ventana del estudio, le impresiono que tocaran los instrumentos muy bien e incluso le gustó como cantaban, Jack se alejó de la ventana y se fue junto a Norte para seguir buscando a Luna, se preguntaba como seria._

_Ya era de noche y, Luna y sus amigos ya habían terminado de grabar esa canción, parecía que al director le había encantado la música, pero no lo demostraba, entonces tomaron sus cosas y salieron del edificio. Al salir, todos tomaron diferentes caminos, Ben, Charlie y Natalie se fueron a cenar, Jennifer tomó un atajo para llegar al hotel, y Luna se fue a la Casa de Jamie._

_Jack acababa de jugar con los niños, cuando la mamá de Jamie les dijo que pararan de jugar y se metieran a la casa a cenar, los niños después de que se fuera, se despidieron de Jack y le dijeron que lo esperaban mañana, luego Jack les respondió casi al irse_

_Si no vengo mañana, es tal vez que haiga algún problema, pero, no se preocupen – y se fue volando lejos de la casa._

_Luna llegó después de unos instantes y la mamá de Jamie la recibió con mucho gustó y la invitó a pasar a su casa, después de cenar y charlar un rato, se despidió de los niños y salió de la casa._

_Cuando iba caminando por la calle sintió que alguien la seguía y se metió a un callejón, posteriormente oyó unos pasos y se asustó._

_A pasado tiempo desde que nos conocimos ¿no lo crees?- dijo una voz que le parecía familiar pero Luna se puso en posición de combate, luego Norte apareció y dijo_

_Norte, vaya cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás? Y que haces aquí – le pregunto muy curiosa a su viejo amigo._

_Estoy bien, a por cierto quiero presentarte a alguien, ¡Jack!- después el joven guardián apareció y dijo._

_Sí – respondió Jack._

_Te quiero presentar a Luna Snow, Luna él es Jack Frost- les dijo a ambos._

_Luna y Jack se vieron a los ojos y quedaron perpetuos como una estatua, había un silencio muy profundo que incluso se hubieran podido leer los pensamientos._


	4. Capitulo 3

**Pensamiento de Jack… **

_Con solo ver a Luna sentí algo por ella que jamás había sentido en mis 300 años en la tierra, fue como si un sentimiento se haya prendido en mí como una llama de fuego. Era perfecta, tenía pelo largo y del mismo color que yo, vestía un suéter blanco, unos jeans claros y zapatos cafés (botas) – es lo que pensaba Jack sobre Luna._

**Pensamiento de Luna… **

_Al ver a Jack creo que me enamore, era tan guapo que creí que me desmayaría, sus ojos eran hermosos, azules como el cielo, y su cabello era blanco igual que el mí, me alegraba conocer a otra persona que controlara la nieve, pero, no sabía si el sentía lo mismo por mí- es lo que pensaba Luna al estar viendo a Jack._

_Norte se sintió un poco incómodo en ese momento así que fue directo al punto_

_Umm…Luna necesito que nos acompañes al Polo norte- después Luna le contesto sonriéndole a Jack_

_Sí, claro… -luego Jack le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Norte arrojó una de sus esferas de nieve para hacer un portal, él lo cruzó primero, después ellos 2 lo cruzaron juntos. Al llegar al polo norte Tooth estaba dándoles órdenes a sus hadas, Sandman estaba dormido y el Conejo de pascua lo trataba de despertarlo, cuando los demás guardianes de que Luna estaba en el polo le pusieron atención a Norte_

_Luna, ellos son Sandman, Tooth y el Conejo de pascua –posteriormente, Tooth se le acerco a Luna y le dijo_

_Luna, me han hablado mucho de ti y de tus dientes, ¿ es cierto que brillan como perlas –después Luna le respondió_

_Bueno, si quieres puedes verlos – inmediatamente Tooth le dijo_

_¡Enserio!, gracias –y empezó a revisar los dientes de Luna. Luego de algunos minutos le dijo_

_Vaya, son preciosos tus dientes –posteriormente Luna le respondió _

_Muchas gracias Tooth, mejor hay que ir con los demás – y las 2 se acercaron a los demás guardianes._

_Después de acercarse a los demás, Luna le pregunto a Norte porque ella se encontraba en el polo, después Norte le respondió_

_Tenemos algo importante que decirte, él hombre de la Luna te ha elegido como la siguiente guardiana. _

_Ella se quedó sin palabras de la impresión que le dio y apunto de contestar apareció arena negra y un chico en medio, tenía el mismo cabello de Jack pero negro y vestía una ropa muy antigua, el extraño individuo dijo a los guardianes_

_No interrumpo, ¿o sí?_

_¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo el conejo de pascua con su bumerangs en las manos._

_Algunos me conocen como el príncipe del Halloween, pero para ustedes soy Blake Shadow._

_Y tú ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Jack apuntándole su bastón. _

_Pues…. Iré al punto, jamás vencerán a Pitch, ya que él ha hecho un pacto conmigo y tenemos un poder que es más fuerte que ustedes, y ni siquiera la chica nueva nos podrá vencer, porque es solo una tonta chiquilla que no sirve para nada – dijo Blake ante todos los guardianes._

_Esas palabras hirieron a Luna y le hicieron recordar algo muy triste, empezaron a salir de sus ojos pocas lágrimas y se fue corriendo a otro lugar. Blake se rio malévolamente de ella y se esfumó. Jack estaba enojado con Blake, porque que tenía que decirle eso a Luna, entonces corrió tras de ella para poder charlar y arreglar las cosas._


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola lectoras aqui esta el capitulo 4 perdon por la tardanza , pero es que sali de vacaciones espero que les guste va dedicado a todas l s que escriben comentarios. Nos vmos en el siguiente capi.**

**Atte. The Mystery Girl**

* * *

_Luna estaba sentada al lado de una ventana en un estudio llorando, Jack se le acercó y le preguntó_

_- ¿por qué estas llorando? – él le dijo preocupado._

_Bueno…. Te contaré algo, cuando estaba estudiando sufría de bullying, solían golpearme y decirme cosas como la que dijo Blake hasta que estuve en la banda, los chicos me defendían y más mi mejor amiga Jennifer entonces, con el tiempo me hice más fuerte y empecé a defenderme sola –le respondió Luna recordando lo que le pasó._

_- Lamentó eso… - dijo Jack consolándola._

_Los chicos regresaron a la sala del globo y entonces Norte se dirigió a Luna y le dijo amablemente_

_- Muy bien Luna ¿qué tal si te muestro el taller?_

_- Me encantaría, pero, necesito irme, es que mi banda y yo grabaremos otra canción- le respondió algo apenada._

_- ¿tú eres la que estaba cantando? –le preguntó Jack._

_- Sí, ¿te gustó mi voz? – le respondió Luna._

_- Claro, era muy hermosa – le respondió y después le sonrió._

_Luna le regreso la sonrisa a Jack y le pidió una esfera a Norte para poder volver a Burgess e ir al hotel, pensaba que Jennifer se había preocupado de saber dónde estaba y se volvería un poco histérica al despertar y no verla. Al llegar al hotel, estaba muy cansada, entonces se arrojó a la cama sin voltear a ver a su mejor amiga._

_En la mañana, al despertar, Luna se fijó que la cama de Jennifer estaba vacía, pensó que ya todos se debían haber ido al estudio, entonces se apresuró a entrar a la regadera y cambiarse de ropa. Se vistió con un vestido blanco, un suéter corto de color lila y unas botas largas de color café, a pesar de que era invierno, al igual que Jack, podía resistir bajas temperaturas ya que controlaba esa estación. Cuando llegó al estudio vio que no estaba Jennifer y que todos estaban preocupados, entonces le preguntó a Natalie_

_- ¿por qué están todos así?_

_- Es que Jennifer no ha aparecido desde que tomó ese callejón para llegar al hotel, pensamos que vendría contigo, pero, veo que nos equivocamos, el director dijo qué nos fuéramos pero decidimos quedarnos a esperarte, si no aparece pronto creo que deberemos ir con la policía._

_- Pero, ya sabes que tendríamos que esperar hasta que pasen 72 horas para reportarla como desaparecida y yo no me esperare, voy a buscarla –dijo posteriormente Luna antes de tomar su guitarra y salir del estudio._

_Se pasó toda la mañana preguntándole a la gente que si habían visto a su amiga o algo sospecho, y, nadie la había visto en ningún sitio. Se sentó en una banca del parque que se encontraba cercas de la casa de Jamie y se puso a pensar sobre lo que le podía haber pasado a Jennifer, esperaba que no fuera nada grave, ella sabía que se las arreglaría ya que era una hechicera eternamente joven al igual que ella. Inesperadamente, Jack apareció surcando los cielos más rápido que un rayo tratando de buscarla._

_- ¡Luna! – le gritó al encontrarla._

_- Que pasó Jack – le respondió. _

_- Necesito que vengas al polo, hay problemas –dijo el joven guardián al tomarla de la mano y llevársela con él._

_Luna se sonrojo un poco mientras estaban volando, que casi suelta la mano de Jack, por suerte, él la sostuvo antes de que se cayera y por accidente sus narices se juntaron, a unos centímetros de darse un beso, llegaron al polo norte y aterrizaron, se soltaron para que los demás guardianes no sospecharan nada. De pronto todos los guardianes se encontraban peleando contra las pesadillas que había creado Blake para vencerlos, él los junto a todos en la punta un glaciar, que estaba al lado de un acantilado con agua que tenía piedras filosas y empezó a quebrarse, Luna se dio cuenta y dijo_

_- Chicos… -los demás voltearon abajo y cayeron todos hacia el agua._

_Tooth sostuvo al conejo de pascua, Sandy y Jack sostuvieron a Norte, solo faltaba Luna, Jack se apresuró para poder alcanzarla, pero, jamás pudo tomar su mano._

**Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo 5

hola lectoras perdon por la tardanza es que fui a una casa donde no habia

Hola lectoras, perdon por la tardanza es que me fui de viaje y no tenian internet a donde fui, aquí se revela un poco sobre donde se conocieron Norte y Luna y tambien sobre le pasó ella en el ultimo capi.

P.s: Sword of Wind este capi es para ti y por favor sigue con tus comentarios que siempre me hacen reir.

Atte. The Mystery Girl 245.

* * *

_Luna con sus manos hizo que se llenara el barranco tan rápido de agua que las piedras habían desaparecido, se adentró en el agua y después de unos minutos salió a la superficie, Jack estaba feliz de que no le hubiera pasado nada pero después el pedazo de glaciar cayo e hizo que una ola gigante apareciera y la sumergiera de nuevo, él y Sandy dejaron a Norte con los demás guardianes y se sumergió rápidamente al agua. Después de unos minutos salieron los dos, Luna estaba abrazando a Jack, él se elevo y fue a donde estaban los demás guardianes, dejo a Luna en el suelo y después se fue sin decir nada. Los demás guardianes y ella se dirigieron al taller, le preocupaba Jack porque se había ido y sin decir nada de lo ocurrido. Al llegar al taller, los yetis le dieron una toalla a Luna para que se secara._

_- ¿Por qué no volaste? –le pregunto Norte._

_- Am… bueno te diré la verdad, solo tengo la mitad de mis poderes y sin mis poderes completos no me puedo transformar –le respondió._

_- ¿Por qué? –dijo posteriormente Tooth._

_- Bueno… use la otra mitad para encerrar algo muy poderoso hace unos 100 años y me daba miedo que lo supieran porque pensé que me iban a decir que yo no les servía, pero, veo que me equivoque –le respondió._

_Jack estaba en la ventana oyendo la conversación cuando vio que Luna se fue, entonces entró al taller y la siguió. Cuando la vio sola se le acercó y ella se voltio, de la impresión se cayo y él la levantó. _

_- Jack, ¿Por qué te fuiste? – le preguntó._

_- Bueno… quería darte algo, toma – de pronto Luna tenia en las manos una hermosa flor blanca._

_- Muchas gracias Jack, es preciosa –ella se le acercó, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y se marchó de la habitación._

_Luna estaba caminando entre los pasillos cuando Norte se le acerco._

_- ¿Podríamos hablar en mi estudio? –le pregunto._

_- Claro que si –ella le respondió._

_Norte y ella se dirigieron al estudio, al entrar, él la invito a sentarse._

_- ¿Quieres unas galletas? – Norte le pregunto._

_- No gracias –ella le respondió._

_- Bien Luna ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? –él le pregunto._

_- Am… bueno he tenido muchos trabajos durante este tiempo y suelo cambiar mi apellido para poder vivir como diferentes personas de diferentes épocas, el más reciente trabajo es cantante. –ella le respondió._

_- Es como si fuera apenas ayer cuando nos conocimos, no lo crees – le dijo Norte._

_- Sí, lo sé, incluso se volvió una leyenda esa gran batalla en Japón – dijo posteriormente Luna._

_- Norte, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –le pregunto ella ha su viejo amigo._

_- Claro, lo que necesites –él le respondió._

_- Es que… me gustara que me ayudaras a buscar a mi mejor amiga, y ella no es cualquier persona, fue la primera en creer en mí y es… una bruja –dijo acachando la cabeza al suelo y dejando a Norte sin palabras._

_Él se quedó perpetuo como una estatua hasta que Luna le grito._

_- ¡Norte!, ¿me vas a ayudar o no? –dijo ella para hacer que reaccionara el guardián._

_- Sí, claro… -le respondió al dirigirse a la puerta del estudio y salir sin decir una cosa de lo comentado._


	7. Capitulo 6 parte 1

Hola lectoras, perdon por la tardanza, es que he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela y poco tiempo de escribir, aqui esta la primera parte espero que les guste. :)

* * *

_Luna estaba caminando en los pasillos de nuevo cuando se acordó que necesitaba escribir algunas canciones extras para el disco, entonces se le ocurrió pedir un poco de ayuda a Jack, tal vez con algo de sus aventuras se le ocurría la letra. Después de media hora lo encontró haciendo escarcha en una ventana._

_- Jack, ¿me puedes ayudar por favor? – ella le dijo._

_- Claro, en lo que sea –dijo el acercándose demasiado hacia ella que sus narices se juntaron y haciendo que se sonrojara._

_- Bueno… podrías contarme algo de tu pasado, es para una canción –ella dijo todavía un poco sonrojada._

_- Es que no recuerdo mucho, bueno solo sé que salve a mi hermanita de caer en un lago –le contesto Jack mientras caminaba dando vueltas._

_- Enserio, yo tampoco, solo recuerdo a un chico de pelo café –respondió Luna un poco triste._

_- Bueno, no te debes de preocupar tal vez recuerdes un poco más en otro momento, entonces me iré para dejarte escribir, adiós –dijo Jack alejándose de ella._

_Luna se sentó al lado de la ventana y empezó a escribir la canción, pasaron 2 horas ya había terminado la letra, y también ya tenía la melodía, era de noche, así que le pidió a Jack si la podía llevar a Burgess y dejar a unas cuadras del hotel. Mientras volaban Jack estaba disfrutando el tiempo con ella, le gustaba pero no sabía cómo decírselo, cuando llegaron, él se despidió de ella pero antes de irse, le dio un abrazo. Luna estaba algo confundida así que cuando llego al hotel se arrojó a la cama y se durmió pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace algunos minutos._

_Al siguiente día se despertó y tenía una bandeja con un plato con hot cakes, un vaso con jugo de naranja, otro con una rosa blanca y una tarjeta que decía:_

"_Pronto te explicare todo, por favor disfruta tu desayuno"_

_Atte. Jack Frost._

_Entonces Luna como tenía mucha empezó a comérselos, lo único que se preguntaba es ¿en dónde pudo haber conseguido los hot cakes?, pero no le importó después de probarlos ya que estaban muy ricos. Cuando estaba por terminarlos, Natalie entro azotando la puerta._

_- Vamos ya levántate de esa cama – le dijo a ella casi gritándole._

_- Ya te oí – le respondió Luna algo molesta._

_- Oh, que es esto, "Pronto te explicare todo, por favor disfruta de tu desayuno" Atte. Jack Frost – leyó Natalie en voz alta antes de desmayarse y terminar en la cama de Jennifer._

_Los chicos trataron de despertarla aventándole agua fría con una cubeta._

_- ¿Qué extraño? Esto siempre funciona en la Tele – dijo Ben y después Charlie y Luna se rieron. Al despertar Natalie le pidió explicaciones sobre esa tarjeta._

_- Esta persona es tu novio ¿O que? – dijo ella con una mirada acusadora._

_- No, es solo un amigo –respondió Luna._

_- Si, como no, se nota que te gusta –dijo posteriormente Natalie._

_- Bueno… tal vez si me gusta ¿y? – respondió ella con algo de inseguridad._

_Mientras ellas discutían, los chicos las miraban como si estuvieran locas, y a escondidas se fueron de la habitación (C/A: típico no lo creen). Jack las estaba viendo desde arriba del edificio de al lado a las dos, rogaba que Luna no se metiera en problemas con su amiga así que decidió mejor irse a otra parte._

_Luna después de explicarle todo a Natalie, la dejo con la boca abierta y los ojos como si fueran platos, pero le hizo prometer que no diría nada a nadie. Ella lo acepto y se fue de la habitación. Luna se vistió con un vestido de tirantes blanco con flores de color rosa, una chaqueta corta de color negro y unas botas de cuero del mismo color de la chaqueta. Al salir del edificio Jack se le quedo viendo y estuvo perpetuo como una estatua con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_- ¡Jack!, basta no me mires así – dijo riéndose un poco de su cara._

_- Perdona Luna… bien nos vamos –respondió el joven guardián apenado._

_- Está bien, pero solo tomare esto –ella dijo tomando un estuche con su guitarra y tomando la mano de Jack, los pies de los 2 empezaron a despegarse del suelo y se dirigieron al polo._

_Estuvieron volando por varios minutos y cuando llegaron aterrizaron algo lejos del taller por lo que tuvieron que caminar varios metros en la nieve, Luna se atasco, pero Jack la sostuvo y la ayudo a desatascarse. Cuando llegaron al taller, los demás ya los estaban esperando. _

_- Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos creo que debería contarles la historia de cómo conocí a Luna –dijo Norte inmediatamente después de que sentaran._

_- Bueno … -dijo Luna- nos conocimos en una guerra llamaba Boshin o "guerra del año del dragón", éramos uno de los últimos grupos de jóvenes samuráis, una guerra se aproximaba y teníamos que estar listos, cuando empezó, tuvimos dificultades, pero, después controlamos la situación, un soldado del otro ejercito quería atacar a Norte por detrás, lo vencí sin haberlo lastimado mucho y estuvo toda la guerra casi siempre atrás de él, al terminar, me agradeció y entonces nos volvimos amigos -, Luna dejo fascinados a los demás, en especial a Jack, que estaba con la boca abierta pensando en esa aventura._


	8. Capitulo 6 parte 2

_Después de contarles la historia, él y Luna se fueron dela sala dirigiéndose a otro cuarto al cual le cerraron la puerta. Cuando Jack estaba sentado en la escalera, ella saco su guitarra._

_- Jack, esta canción la escribí para ti, se llama "Payphone"- dijo ella empezando a tocar acordes._

_Jack solo le estaba poniendo atención a lo que cantaba como si fuera lo único que le importaba, y pronto los 2 se acercaron más, a media canción Luna quiso parar pero, el toco su mano lo cual hizo que ella tuviera más confianza para terminar de cantar. Cuando termino, los dos estaban muy juntos y se iban a dar un beso pero Norte entro a la habitación azotando las puertas haciendo que se separaran rápido y fingiendo que no pasaba nada._

_- Chicos, hay problemas en la madriguera, debemos irnos –dijo muy apresurado, por lo que los 2 jóvenes se fueron corriendo._

_Cuando llegaron todos a la sala de, el conejo toco con su pata el suelo e hizo un túnel, en cual cayeron todos, Luna se estaba resbalando un poco, por lo cual Jack la tomo de la mano haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. Cuando llegaron todas las plantas estaban destruidas, el pasto estaba arrancado y había muchos huevos rotos, el conejo se quedo con la boca abierta y devastado._

_- Creo que puedo arreglar este desorden –dijo Luna._

_- Pero, ¿Cómo lo harás? –pregunto Tooth._

_- Es que Jennifer convirtió una de mis canciones en un hechizo, si la canto cualquier cosa podrá arreglarse y volverá a la normalidad –respondió Luna._

_- Vaya, eso es impresionante –dijo posteriormente Norte._

_- Lo sé, solo necesito que se alejen un poco –dijo ella. _

_Los guardianes se alejaron y Luna empezó a cantar la canción llamada "Somebody" y después aparecieron luces de color que cada vez que tocaban las partes afectadas se reparaban dejándolo como nuevo, ellos se maravillaron en especial Jack, que se impresionó mucho. Cuando ella termino de cantar, todo volvió a la normalidad y había chipas de colores en el aire._

_- Gracias Luna –dijo el conejo de pascua._

_- No hay de que, para eso son los amigos –respondió ella. _

_Jack iba a devolverla a Burgess, pero resulta que Norte se ofreció a llevarlos en su trineo, que llego atrás de él, los chicos aceptaron y se subieron, Norte empezó a elevarse y a volar muy fuerte que hizo Luna cayera en los brazos del joven guardián y se sonrojo, pero luego lo vio a sus ojos y mientras Norte no miraba, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando llegaron, fueron a visitar a Jamie, cuando entro Jack por la ventana de su habitación se alegro mucho pero cuando vio con quien venía no puede creer lo que estaba viendo, los chicos le explicaron cómo es que se conocían y lo dejaron más tranquilo._

_- Entonces, ¿vas a ser una guardiana Luna?, ¡eso es genial! –dijo Jamie muy alegre._

_- Si, bueno es hora de que vayas a cenar – dijo ella._

_- Oh bueno, nos vemos – respondió el niño saliendo de su habitación y despidiéndose._

_Los dos guardianes estaban solos cuando Jack vio una pesadilla que se asomaba por la ventana y después huyo._

_- Vamos Luna, tenemos que alcanzarlo – dijo el muy apresurado._

_- No crees que deberíamos avisar a los demás, les enviare una nota instantánea – respondió ella escribiendo y el la envió con el viento. _

_Los dos jóvenes se apresuraron en salir para alcanzar a la pesadilla y después vieron a Sandman que había llegado lo más rápido posible, él también estaba persiguiendo una sombra a la que atrapo y con su arena convirtió en una bailarina, Jack dejo a Luna en el techo de un edificio para perseguir a los caballos negros y después de que se fue uno se le acerco pero ella lo atrapo con agua, gracias a que había una llave abierta y después lo congelo, quedo muy impresionada de lo que hizo, ya que jamás había podido usar sus 2 poderes al mismo tiempo._

_- Vaya, no quedo nada... –dijo ella muy sorprendida, atrás de ella se le apareció Blake que le dio un gran susto._

_- Para no ser una guardiana oficial, pasa mucho tiempo con ellos –dijo el jugando con una pesadilla._

_- Bueno... y a ti ¿te interesa? –contesto ella algo molesta._

_- Un poco, pero no vine aquí por eso, solo diría que se nota que le gustas a Jack –dijo el chico de cabello negro e hizo que quedara paralizada._

_- ¡¿Y?! – respondió ella._

_- Sería una pena que te algo a ti- dijo posteriormente tratando de atraparla pero después cayo escacha del cielo e hizo que se resbalara, golpeándose la cabeza._

_- Debiste tener cuidado, por lo menos te estaba observando –dijo Jack preocupado._

_- Perdona, me quede paralizada y no supe que hacer –dijo ella dándole un abrazo._

- Vaya, que lindo – oyeron sarcásticamente desde la oscuridad.

_- Pitch –dijeron al unísono._

_- Vaya, hace no nos vemos un año –contesto._

_- Aléjate – dijo Jack tratando de proteger a Luna._

_Pitch solo se rió maléficamente y a punto de lanzarles algunas pesadillas Sandman lo detuvo con su látigo, enredándolo en él y mandándolo lo más lejos posible, los 2 jóvenes bajaron del edificio pero Blake le tenía una sorpresa, pronto se vieron rodeados de muchos caballos negros y empezaron a luchar, Jack llevo a Luna al trineo y después empezó a colaborar con Sandy para destruir las sombras, el solo las congelaba y huía de ellas, Sandman se encontraba metido en un gran problema y Blake le iba a lanzar una flecha, pero Luna se lanzó del trineo y la flecha la atravesó a ella, antes de que fuera consumida por la oscuridad le lanzo a Jack su collar y desapareció._


	9. Capitulo 7 parte 1

Hola lectoras, como están espero que bien, aquí esta la primera parte del capitulo espero que les guste. Atte. The Mystery Girl 245.

* * *

_Jack se lanzó a Blake y también el, lo que hizo que hubiera una gran nube de escarcha y sombras terminando en una explosión en la que los dos salieron disparados, Jack por suerte estaba consciente y pudo volar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al trineo y Blake fue directo al bosque._

_**En el polo sur...**_

_De unas sombras salió Luna pero muy distinta, su cabello era negro, usaba un estraple que era negro con rojo y unas zapatillas negras, sus ojos y su tez eran del mismo tono._

_- Mi sueño era bailar – escucho desde su interior._

_De pronto escucho una canción y empezó a bailar como si fuera una profesional, lo disfrutaba tanto que no quería parar y de repente se encontró con una cueva de hielo a la cual entro._

_**En el polo norte... **_

_Todos los guardianes, excepto Jack, estaban en la sala del globo encendiéndole unas veladoras a Luna, los elfos estaban tocando una melodía triste con sus cascabeles y también se encontraban los yetis apoyando a los guardianes. Norte entro a su taller y vio al joven guardián en la ventana con una cara de tristeza, era extraño verlo así ya que era el guardián de la diversión, cuando se le acerco vio que hizo con escarcha sobre la ventana una forma de Luna y el juntos._

_- Se en lo que estabas pensando –dijo Norte._

_- Quisiera haberla salvado – contesto muy triste._

_- Todos quisiéramos, pero el destino lo quiso así y además tienes algo con que recordarla –dijo al joven guardián que sostenía en su mano el collar de media luna y cuando se reflejó con la luz empezó a brillar muy fuerte, después de eso apareció una pequeña hada del invierno._

_- Hola, soy Eliza, hada guardiana de Luna –dijo ella._

_- No sabía que Luna tuviera una pequeña hadita – indicó Norte._

_- Claro, toda hada buena tiene una –contesto. _

_- ¡¿Hada buena?!- gritaron muy sorprendidos ellos._

_- Si, las malvadas no las tienen y además están al servicio del príncipe del Halloween o Blake Shadow, oigan ¿Y Luna? –respondió ella pero luego les hizo esa pregunta._

_- Ella murió –respondió Jack tratando de que no le ganara la tristeza._

_- No puede ser, porque si ella estuviera muerta, también lo estuviera – indico ella._

_- Entonces, ¿ella está viva?- dijo el joven guardián muy feliz._

_- Si, así es, bueno tengo que irme, un gusto en conocerlos, adiós – expresó la pequeña hadita antes de volver a brillar y desaparecer._

_**En la cueva… **_

_Luna cada vez se encontraba más lejos de la salida cuando llego a una habitación en la cual encontró a muchas hadas, elfos malvados y a Blake._

_- Tú debes ser la nueva recluta – dijo el señalándola._

_- Yo… -respondió._

_- No tienes que decir nada –expreso el llevándola más a fondo de la cueva._

_- Ella es Jennifer, la "prisionera" y tú ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto él._

_- Yo me llamo… -al parecer Jennifer la reconoció y le indico con sus ojos que no dijera su nombre real._

_- Me llamo Leila –respondió._

_- Bien, te encargo que la cuides a ella – dijo señalando a su mejor amiga mientras él se iba a otro lado._

_Ella la libero y se puso a charlar un poco con ella, sobre lo que había pasado, hasta que les dio hambre, Luna fue por algo de comer, le daba algo de miedo al estar con hadas malvadas, pero, debía ser fuerte, fue cuando entonces se encontró con su mayor enemiga, Melanie, la jefa de toda hada vestida de negro._

_- ¿Pueden guardar un secreto? –pregunto ella a sus amigas._

_- Claro –susurraron._

_- Oí que Blake nos hace trabajar para obtener un poder que es más poderoso que los guardianes y que lo encerró nuestra mayor enemiga – indico ella._

_- Luna Snow, ¿Verdad? –preguntaron._

_- Quien más, no sean tan tontas, y también se dice que murió – cuando Luna oyó eso, por accidente rompió una rama la cual distrajo a las chicas y empezaron a buscarla._

_Ella corrió y también empezaron a perseguirla, cuando iba lejos de ellas se tropezó contra una piedra, lo que hizo que se lastimara el pie, se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer y no le quedaba tiempo ya que se habían acercado demasiado, sentía ya su final hasta que por magia desapareció sin dejar ninguna pista._

**_Continuara..._**


	10. Capitulo 7 parte 2

Hola mis queridas lectora - esquiva botella de vidrio y bolas de nieve - Si, se que no e subido capítulo en mucho tiempo, y ¡Me las pagaras Jack Frost!, ok no, pero aquí el deseado capítulo, disfruntenlo ;)

* * *

_En donde estaba Luna apareció un pequeño gato blanco._

_- Tonto gato…- dijo Melanie._

_- ¿Por qué es tan importante que nadie lo sepa? –preguntaron al unísono sus amigas._

_- Porque es un secreto bobas, ahora cállense – indico la chica rubia molesta y después se fue caminando._

_Al otro lado de la cueva apareció la peliblanca envuelta por muchas mariposas azules que desaparecieron y la dejaron ver a Jennifer._

_- Gracias –expreso Luna parándose del suelo y abrazando a su amiga._

_- No hay de que, además hubiera sido tu final si no lo hubiera hecho –respondió._

_Después de unos minutos apareció un brillo en la "habitación" de la cual Eliza salió._

_- ¿Hola que hacen? –expreso la hadita con mucho entusiasmo._

_- ¿Eliza?, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Jennifer confundida._

_- Tengo un mensaje para Luna –indico._

_- ¿Qué mensaje? –expreso con curiosidad la peliblanca._

_- Los guardianes saben que estas viva y hacen todo lo posible para encontrarte y también a Jennifer –respondió, en la cara de ambas se dibujó una sonrisa, hasta que Blake entro con dos caballos de arena._

_- Atrapen a esa chica y esa pequeña haducha de pacotilla –ordeno el pelinegro a los caballos._

_- Huye Eliza, huye y dile a los guardianes que me busquen en el polo sur –ordeno Luna, la pequeña hada obedeció y despareció de aquel lugar_

_Luna se puso en posición de combate, pero los caballos estaban muy cercas y la hirieron, ya estaba esperando su final cuando un remolino azul apareció de la nada, sabía que lo había hecho Jennifer, le iba a agradecer pero Melanie apareció y la golpeo con una botella lo que la dejo inconsciente, la peliblanca siguió defendiéndose pero Blake le mando un ataque que la hizo desmayarse, el chico y la chica rieron maléficamente y sacaron los cuerpos a otro lugar, sin que nadie sospechara nada, Blake se llevó a Luna y Melanie a Jennifer, planeaba dejarla en la nieve para que se congelara pero el pelinegro le dijo que no, que la dejara en una cueva, le parecía extraño que tuviera interés en la chica, pero después le preguntaría porque._

_Al día siguiente, Jennifer despertó muy adolorida, toco su cabeza y sintió un pequeño bulto, después vio que estaba en otro lugar y recordó que se había peleado con Blake, se preocupó al no ver a Luna a su lado y estaba decidida a buscarla, pero después se puso a pensar el motivo por el cual el pelinegro las había atacado, ya que había sido muy amable con ella e incluso le traía comida sin que Pitch se diera cuenta, luego tendría tiempo, debía buscar a su amiga así que emprendió su camino y salió de aquella extraña cueva, cubriéndose con sus brazos para protegerse del frío. Después de haber caminado unos kilómetros le dio tanto frio, que se rindió y regreso a la cueva._

_**En el polo norte... **_

_Jack estaba pensando como estaría Luna, después de acabar todo con Pitch le confesaría sus sentimientos, aunque después recordó que ella no recordaba su pasado, así que se paró y fue con Tooth para pedir los recuerdos de ella._

_Los demás guardianes se encontraba en la sala del globo, el peliblanco entro apresuro para encontrar al hada de los dientes hasta que la vio tomando una taza de chocolate caliente y se le acerco._

_- Tooth ¿podríamos hablar? A solas –pregunto el joven guardián._

_- Claro, ¿pueden irse chicos? –respondió ella, los demás guardianes solo se levantaron de sus lugares y se fueron sin decir una sola palabra. _

_- Crees que podrías ¿Darme los recuerdos de Luna? –pregunto el joven guardián lo que hizo que el hada escupiera el chocolate que estaba tomando._

_- ¡Pero, ¿Por qué quieres los recuerdos?! –grito eufóricamente Tooth._

_- Bueno, es que..._

* * *

Oh! que suspenso, ojala aguanten la curiosidad, no se olviden de dejar un review con sus sugerencias para la historia, acepto todas, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, sayonara :) :3 lol


	11. Capítulo 8

**Hola que hacen, deseperandose o que hacen? Lamento tardarme mucho es que estoy analizando muchas cosas y a veces no tengo sesos para escribir,y ademas estoy transcribiendo una historia pero no les diré de que es, solo sword of wind sabe pero no se les ocurra preguntar y tu chica no se te ocurra decirles, bueno aquí el esperado Capítulo, las dejo, chao, chao...**

* * *

_- ¡¿Qué Jack?! –grito de nuevo Tooth._

_- Bueno... –dijo el joven guardián rascándose la cabeza - Luna no recuerda su pasado, así que creí que me podrías dar sus dientes, para que sea feliz, bueno según yo -._

_- Está bien, te los daré, pero debes prometer cuidarlos son muy importantes, te los entrego en un rato, ahora déjame seguir tomando este rico chocolate –respondió el hada, Jack solo sonrió y se fue de la sala. _

**En el polo sur... **

_Luna despertó amarrada a una silla de madera y se encontraba frente a una gran pared de hielo, no recordaba lo que había pasado pero al no ver a Jennifer junto con ella se preocupó y entonces supo quién había hecho._

_- Blake... –susurro la chica, en ese mismo momento entro el nombrado con una cara de malicia pero a la vez preocupación._

_- Bien Leila, sabes que esto –dijo el pelinegro._

_- Claro que no, no lo recuerdo –contesto algo preocupada._

_- Bueno déjame refrescarte la memoria – expreso el pelinegro quitando la escarcha a la pared y dejando que se vieran unas escrituras lo que Luna reconoció enseguida._

_- Oh por dios, es... la pared que da a... – dijo Luna._

_- Sí, es la pared que da a donde se encuentra guardado el cristal con el mayor poder del mundo y lo estamos obteniendo para despertar a la hija de Pitch – índico terminando la frase de Luna y también recordando a Jennifer._

_- ¡Pitch tiene una hija! –grito eufórica la chica._

_- Sí, pero guarda silencio –expreso el chico tapándole la boca, Luna vio su cara, estaba preocupado por algo._

_- Estas preocupado por algo, ¿verdad? – expreso ella quitando la mano de su boca._

_- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? –pregunto Blake, ella asintió y el chico empezó a hablar._

_- Bueno, es que no sé lo que me pasa, tengo en la mente a Jennifer, y además cuando estaba cercas de ella y charlábamos, sentía algo en mi estómago –dijo el chico._

_- Espera, ¡estás enamorado de ella! –expreso Luna con felicidad._

_- ¡Que!, eso jamás podría pasar –dijo el pelinegro volteándose algo ofendido._

_- Vamos, es cierto, pero si no lo admites, estarás como yo, sufriendo –dijo la chica._

_- ¿Tu estas enamorada? –indico el chico muy sorprendido._

_- Sí, es difícil no decirle mis sentimientos, pero tengo miedo de que el no sienta lo mismo – expreso ella con algo de tristeza._

_- No te preocupes y tu secreto esta salvo conmigo –dijo Blake._

_- Gracias, también el tuyo –respondió Luna._

_Después de unos minutos, el chico la libero y le explico que Melanie le había dicho que la amarra a la silla por si intentaba hacer algo, Luna le agradeció por desamarrarla, y se salió de esa cueva que le daban varios recuerdos. _

**En el polo norte... **

_Los guardianes se encontraban en la sala de Norte, cada quien haciendo algo, Jack molestando a Bunnymund, Tooth dándole indicaciones a sus haditas, y Sandman durmiendo hasta que de la nada apareció Eliza._

_- ¿Hola que hacen, descansando o que hacen? –expreso la hadita._

_- Hola Eliza, ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre Luna? –dijo Norte, para lo que todos pusieron atención, especialmente el joven guardián._

_- ¡Claro!, ya sé dónde está, vamos para haya –dijo el hada apresurando los guardianes, ellos a su vez salieron lo más rápido posible y se dirigieron al trineo._

_Bunnymund, seguía rehusándose a subirse, pero Norte lo jalo y después emprendió el vuelo, Bunny se encontraba muy asustado y trataba de sostenerse de donde podía mientras el albino se burlaba de la cara que tenía y de lo que hacía, ya en el cielo, el ruso lanzó uno de sus esfera-portales que los llevo directo al polo sur, ellos aterrizaron con dificultades enfrente de una cueva, en la cual se encontraba Jennifer._

_- Aléjense de mi – expreso la pelinegra poniéndose en posición de combate y de sus manos salía una luz azul._

_- No te preocupes no te haremos daño, de casualidad ¿tú te llamas Jennifer? – dijo Norte._

_- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –indico ella muy sorprendida._

_- Porque tu amiga Luna nos pidió buscarte –respondió._

_- Y de casualidad ¿ustedes son los Guardianes? –pregunto la chica que dejo de estar en posición de combate._

_- Si, ¿Cómo nos conoces? –pregunto Bunny._

_- Mi madre me contaba sobre ustedes cuando solo era una niña –dijo la chica jugando con una bola de luz azul._

_Los guardianes se quedaron sorprendidos y después la chica los invito a calentarse, ellos pronto aceptaron y mientras la chica les contaba su historia, hacia las figuras en fuego y también les contaba sus aventuras._

_- Vaya, enserio conociste a muchas personas durante 500 años – dijo Tooth._

_- Si, lo sé, incluso a grandes emperadores de la antigua china, de hecho me convertí en una samurái y toda conservo mi espada –contesto Jennifer muy orgullosa._

_- Vaya eso es interesante, pero ¿Cómo que conociste a Luna? –pregunto Jack._

_- Ah, bueno todo comenzó... -_

* * *

**Oh... que pasara después, descubranlo en el próximo capítulo, sayonara :3 ¿Reviews? **


	12. Capítulo 9

**Hola lectoras, como están el siguiente capitulo va dedicado a todas la lectoras, especialmente a mi nueva amiga dameli frost y a sword of wind, sin mas comentarios aquí el esperado capitulo, sayonara :3 :) lol**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_*Narra Jennifer*_

_Me encontraba hace unos 100 años en el polo sur con una misión que debía de cumplir: Detener a Melanie, la reina de las hadas malvadas, para que no tomara un poder que le pertenecía a las hadas del invierno, si no la detenía podría apodarse del mundo y empezar una nueva era oscura o despertar al mal más grande del mundo: Pitch y su hija Melisa._

_Estaba en la entrada de una extraña cueva de hielo, tenía puesta una camiseta negra con unos vaqueros negros y una capa azul, en mi espada llevaba mi espada samurái, sin pensarlo 2 veces me metí en la cueva. Algunos metros encontré al hada que se dirigía a un lugar más al fondo, la seguí hasta un tipo de "habitación", observe que era la entrada a una cueva hecha de cristal donde se encontraba ese poder, cuando estaba distraída me lance contra ella y la batalla comenzó, Con una mano le lanzaba hechizos y con la otra sostenía mi espada para que no me dieran sus rayos negros, después de unos minutos sus rayos se dirigieron a mi estómago, me pegaron y arrojaron unos metros atrás, estaba muy débil y ya sentía mi final, cuando de pronto aprecio una chica peliblanca, con dos alas relucientes y atrapo a Melanie con nieve y agua, después reviso si me encontraba bien y las dos nos unimos para acabar de una vez por todas con ella, juntamos nuestras manos y le lanzamos un rayo, después desapareció sin dejar un rastro, ella y yo nos presentamos y le agradecí por haberme salvado, entonces ella me dijo que tenía una idea para encerrar ese poder, yo solo me aleje unos metros y ella empezó a envolverse en una luz muy fuerte, me tapé los ojos y cuando volví a ver vi una pared con unas escrituras y a la chica parada en el suelo pero sus alas y el traje que llevaba puesto había desaparecido, en vez estaba usando ropa normal, ella me explico que sacrifico la mitad de sus poderes para que nadie volviera a saber de ese poder y salvar al mundo._

_*Narrador*_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

_Así que ¿Eso es lo que busca Pitch? –pregunto Tooth._

_Si, por eso necesitaba a Luna, así que decidió lanzarle una flecha que la cambio de apariencia, y como lo sé, pues la vi hace unos días con el cabello del mismo tono que yo y usando un estraple negro con rojo –respondió Jennifer._

_¿Y se encuentra bien? – pregunto Jack algo preocupado._

_Si hielo parlante –contesto algo burlona la pelinegra lo que hizo que Bunny se riera un poco._

_¿Por qué me llamaste así? –pregunto de nuevo molesto._

_Porque el conejo me pidió hacerlo – respondió la chica –Bien si quieren saber dónde está Luna síganme pero les advierto no será fácil, porque además de sombras hay hadas malvadas que lo pueden herir en menos de 3 segundos, para guiarlos tengo 3 insignificantes regla: 1, el hielo parlante o Jack no usara sus poderes durante la caminata, hagan cualquier cosa que les pida incluso abandonarme en cualquier batalla que se complique y 3 deben seguir mis pasos, ¿aceptan? –dijo la chica con mucho orgullo._

_Aceptemos –respondieron todos al unísono y emprendieron su viaje._

_Todos seguían a Jennifer cansados, después de caminar 4 horas seguidas, ella los vio y decidió que debían parar además de que ya estaba anocheciendo, la pelinegra con su magia hizo aparecer una cabaña que parecía muy pequeña por fuera pero bastante espaciosa por dentro, al entrar vieron que estaba muy bien decorada y con una hermosa sala, 6 habitaciones y una acogedora chimenea, cada quien se puso hacer algo, Sandman fue a trabajar en el cielo, Tooth, Norte y Jack se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras que conejo se quedó dormido en la sala, Jennifer solo apago todas las luces y se fue a encerrar en su habitación._

**En la habitación de Jack... **

_El joven guardián se encontraba esculpiendo algo con la nieve que había creado dentro de su habitación, era un hermoso corazón, después lo soplo y se hizo una figura de cristal, sonrió por su trabajo y se recostó en su cama viendo hacia la ventana la hermosa Luna llena hasta quedarse dormido._


	13. Capitulo 10

**Hola lectoras, bueno aquí el cap. 10, perdon por la tardanza es que por el regreso a clases no e podido escribir ademas de que andaba muy corta de seso(inspiracion), bueno sin mas que decir ¡lean y disfruten! ;D**

* * *

_Al día siguiente los guardianes se levantaron por unos gritos en la habitación de la pelinegra, alarmados tomaron sus armas y entraron lo más rápido posible, vieron que la chica estaba dormida y se movía diciendo algunas cosas._

_- No... Por favor no lo hagas...Por favor, ¡AAAHHH! — dijo la chica con un tono de miedo, los guardianes se le acercaron para calmarla, pero ella tomo con sus dos manos el brazo del peliblanco y lo arrojó al suelo (C/A: Que reflejos XD), los guardianes solo se empezaron a reír, especialmente Bunny, mientras que Jack se estaba sobando la espalda, la chica inmediatamente se levantó._

_- ¡Y ustedes que hacen aquí! —grito eufórica la chica, los demás apenados salieron los más rápido posible, la chica noto que el joven guardián estaba tirado en el suelo._

_- Levántate holgazán, y no me obligues a sacarte a patadas de aquí —grito la chica roja de furia, el guardián se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió huyendo._

_La pelinegra se calmó un poco, se levantó, tendió su cama, se colocó su ropa limpia y bajo las escaleras para poder desayunar algo, ya que se moría de hambre._

_- ¿Por qué no comen algo? —pregunto la chica a los presentes que se encontraban sentado en un gran comedor redondo._

_- Porque no hay nada en el refrigerador —gruño Bunny._

_- Mmm... y ¿si lo abro ahora? —dijo la pelinegra que abrió el refri y ante los ojos de todos aprecio comida para cada uno, los guardianes se pararon y fueron por lo que más les apeteciera._

**En la cueva... **

_Luna se encontraba en una tipo de "biblioteca" con un montón de libros, para ser verdad, aunque las hadas fueran malvadas les gustaba coleccionar información, ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón rojo leyendo sobre historias de los guardianes y por supuesto Pitch, encontró una historia que le pareció muy interesante._

—"_Cuenta la leyenda que Pitch Black, el rey de las sombras, durante la edad oscura se enamoró de una mortal llamada Dalia al verla cuando creaba algunas pesadillas a los infantes de su casa, la chica se maravilló con las historia que le contaba cuando la visitaba que se enamoró de él, después de un tiempo se casaron y Dalia se convirtió en la reina de las sombras, escapo de su casa y se fue a vivir a la guarida de Pitch. Pasaron los años y nació la primogénita de la pareja a la cual llamaron Seraphina, la pequeña princesa no tenía nada en común con su padre, si no que a ella le encantaba la naturaleza y así no podre no le gustaba eso, cuando cumplió 18 años, Seraphina se convirtió en guardiana de la tierra y se enfrentó a su padre Pitch, derrotándolo y encerrándolo en su guarida, desde entonces ellos jamás se han vuelto a ver ni hablar. Años después nació Melissa, la segunda hija de Pitch que se parecía a su padre en si físico, menos en su piel, y en su maldad pura, la chica al cumplir 13 años fue enfrentada por su hermana mayor, Seraphina no quería lastimarla pero la derroto y la dejo caer en un profundo sueño. Dicen que quien la logre despertar, arruinara el mundo entero y la tierra entrara en una nueva era oscura, que ni los guardianes podrán vencer" —cuando la peliblanca termino de leer eso se horrorizo tanto, por eso ella debía impedirlo a toda costa, no quería poner en peligro a todos los guardianes, menos a Jack, así que ella tendría que luchar sola así tuviese que sacrificar su vida para terminar su misión._

**Con los guardianes... **

_El joven guardián estaba sentado en la orilla de la ventana de su habitación pensando si Luna estaría bien, le preocupaba su estado, Jennifer pudo leer sus pensamientos y entro en donde se encontraba._

_- Se en lo que estás pensando — dijo la pelinegra._

_- Y si sabes, entonces ¿Qué estaba pensando? —indico el peliblanco viéndola con una mirada retadora._

_- Estabas pensando si Luna está bien, y además sé que estás enamorado de ella —respondió la chica con lo que hizo que el chico volteara sorprendido._

_- Sí, pero, ¿Qué tal si le digo mis sentimientos y no siente lo mismo? —expreso el chico con una mirada triste._

_- Claro que le gustas, y no debes tener miedo en decírselo, pero si terminan como novios y le rompes el corazón, te juro que te doy una paliza –dijo la chica burlonamente._

_- Está bien pero por ahora tregua —expreso el chico extendiendo su mano._

_- Tregua...— dijo Jennifer estrechando su mano amablemente._

* * *

**¿Reviews?...:D**


End file.
